


"When I First Saw You (Когда я только увидел тебя...)"

by FantikBantik



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, V Is His Own Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: После первого столкновения с Уризеном группа охотников разбегается и зализывает раны. Неро заботится об ослабленном Ви.





	"When I First Saw You (Когда я только увидел тебя...)"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When I First Saw You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469645) by [carvedwhalebones (lucimilton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucimilton/pseuds/carvedwhalebones). 



> примечание от автора: Не хочется раскрывать все карты и говорить слишком много. Просто имейте в виду, что текст с отклонениями от канона. И в этой истории кое-кто имеет иные родственные связи.  
> от переводчика: Make love, not war <3  
> /разрешение получено/
> 
> паблик, куда можно прийти, посмотреть, поговорить, почитать мои мысли и новости: [ЖАМК](https://vk.com/club174495745)
> 
> *-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-*

Девушку словно высушили, вытянув все жизненные соки, и произошло это явно минимум за сутки до того, как они прибыли на место. От нее осталась лишь закостеневшая оболочка: руки вытянуты в стороны, словно распяты, кожа посеревшая и сморщенная. Корни дерева, совершенно неестественные, плотно стягивали её лодыжки. И эта девушка была не единственной.

Тела разбросаны по всей, когда-то оживленной, улице. Все они, намеревавшиеся убежать от угрозы, навсегда замерли с выражением паники на лицах, и теперь вокруг них витает запах крови и земли.

Шеол, город, расположенный примерно в шестидесяти километрах от Клипота, в один миг превратился из шумного центра в пустыню.

Худой, бледный парень стоит, сгорбившись над жуткой инсталляцией трупа девушки. Множество спиралей и завитков рассыпано черными отметинами по его рукам и шее. Они словно оживают, когда тот начинает двигать рукой. Перемещаются против часовой стрелки и складываются в другой рисунок, смещаясь чуть выше, когда он пальцами прикасается к одному из корней.

– Это максимум, докуда он может дотянуться... на данный момент. Его корням здесь нечем питаться, – комментирует он, посылая нечитаемый взгляд влево от них. Потом замирает на мгновение и добавляет уже чуть громче: – Неро?

Неро пару раз моргает и резко втягивает воздух, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Он сгибает и разгибает напряженные пальцы, сжимает губы так сильно, что те становятся полностью белыми, а потом кивает и, тяжело вздохнув, отворачивается.

– Да, я слышу тебя.

Прошел уже, наверное, месяц с тех пор, как он последний раз видел Данте. Целый месяц с тех пор, как Клипот появился прямо из-под земли. Тридцать дней они переезжают из города в город, где повсюду вьются корни этого дерева и битком набито демонами, которые тянутся на поверхность, чтобы поживиться. Каждая такая ужасающая сцена заставляет Неро чувствовать одну лишь усталость, невыносимую, тянущую сдаться. Усталость и груз понимания. Понимания, что он ничего не может сделать, чтобы остановить это всё.

Куда, нахрен, подевался Данте? Леди? Триш?

Он клянет этих троих, скрипя зубами и бормоча под нос ругательства.

У него нет решения. Что, блять, ему делать с этим?

Он даже не может... Он просто не знает, как остановить это. Да что там, он даже не может ничего сделать с тем, что у него самого не хватает очень важной вещи, которая потенциально могла бы дать им шанс... У него нет его блядской руки. Ви продолжает твердить, что надо набраться сил и вернуть её, но как?! Может, им стоит сосредоточиться на этой проблеме и попытаться вернуть руку, как бы нереально это не выглядело? Она ведь даст им хорошее преимущество, так ведь? Или ему просто нужно наблюдать, как умирают люди, и надеяться, что когда-нибудь он и без неё станет быстрее и сильнее, чем Уризен? Как вообще игнорирование поможет...

Его мысли прерывает мокрый кашель.

– Ви?

Неро поворачивается, сталкиваясь взглядом с Ви. Тот стоит, сгорбившись, и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Неро матерится и торопится на помощь, подхватывая Ви рукой.

– Ладно, пора обратно, Ви, – командует он, ворочая головой в поисках Нико и фургона.

Это довольно иронично, что тот человек, который поддерживает его, вселяя силу и уверенность, сам день ото дня физически слабеет. Каждый километр от Клипота – это частичка энергии, которую теряет Ви. Неро сомневается, что это простое совпадение.

– Всего лишь признаки слабости и полного бессилия, – устало и пренебрежительно говорит в ответ Ви. – Я в порядке.

Неро бросает на него скептический взгляд и мягко подталкивает к фургону, припаркованному через улицу в одной из ниш в здании. Над нишей моргает светом вывеска **«Отель Шеола»** , распространяя по безлюдной дороге странное, фиолетовое мерцание.

Эта часть улицы была пустой и когда они приехали. Свободные парковки. Безлюдные магазинчики. Брошенные свидетельства того, что тут раньше кто-то жил. Неро просто надеется, что большинство людей успело эвакуироваться до того как...

Он громко вздыхает и трясет головой, подталкивая Ви в спину, чтобы тот пошевеливался. Неро открывает раздвижную дверь и заглядывает внутрь. Запах оружейной смазки и сигаретный дым настолько сильные, что ударяют в нос, заставляя его поморщиться.

– Ищешь что-то? – кричат ему сзади, и Неро закатывает глаза.

– Наслаждаешься декорациями? – язвит он в ответ и оборачивается. Нико на секунду поджимает губы, но этого достаточно, чтобы Неро тоже скривился.

– Я уже осмотрела немного этот отель, тут довольно приятная обстановка, – говорит она и проходит вперед, бесцеремонно проталкиваясь мимо Неро. Она исчезает в фургоне и выходит оттуда с сумкой наперевес. – Бесплатный вай-фай, кабельное телевидение. Включенные завтраки и обслуживание номеров, – перечисляет она, загибая пальцы, и добавляет с довольной ухмылкой: – И кстати. Я уже упоминала про работающий водопровод?

Неро оживляется, заинтересованно вскидывая голову. Он уже собирается одобрительно кивнуть, но прерывается, неуверенно нахмурившись.

– Почистила от демонов?

Нико злится и угрожающе наступает на него.

– Ты за кого меня принимаешь?

– Хей, я просто спросил, – Неро насмешливо хмыкает, выставив вперед руки в притворной капитуляции.

– Ну тогда хватит уже глупых вопросов и тащите сюда свои сумки. Я застолбила президентский люкс.

Она с неодобрением смотрит на него, а потом разворачивается на пятках и идет ко входу. Неро самонадеянно хмыкает, как будто только что победил в споре с помощью серьезного аргумента, а потом оборачивается к фургону, встречаясь взглядом с Ви, который, изогнув бровь, наблюдает за ним с весельем и некоторым удивлением...

_О. Оу._

– Ну, – Неро замолкает и запускает пальцы в волосы. – В общем, ладно, так... Ты будешь ночевать с нами? Можешь остаться тут, в фургоне, если не чувствуешь себя в безопасности в таких местах, как это.

Ви медленно кивает, проходя вперед. Чтобы попасть в фургон, ему приходится держаться на машину, и рука Неро непроизвольно поднимается, чтобы помочь... Но он тут же отдергивает её, словно от огня, и стоит, неловко переминаясь у входа, пока Ви вяло передвигается внутри и тянется за чем-то, лежащим в кармашке водительского сиденья. Это оказывается, наверное, единственная материальная вещь, принадлежащая ему – его книга.

Когда Ви осторожно спускается из фургона, Неро просто наблюдает, чувствуя себя бесполезным.

– Если честно, было бы здорово принять ванную, хотя бы раз. Ваше с Нико представление... о «быстром споласкивании», мягко говоря, оставляет желать лучшего, – громко говорит Ви, а уголок его рта изгибается в легком намёке на улыбку.

Неро немного тормозит, прежде чем до него доходит, что Ви... скромничает? Шутит? Подкалывает его? Неро слишком поздно издает смешок, так же громко отвечая: – Эй, зато представь, сколько мы экономим на счетах за воду!

_Идиот._

Ви мычит что-то неразборчивое и направляется ко входу в отель, зажав книгу под мышкой. Он замирает через несколько шагов, слегка поворачивая голову.

– Так ты идешь?

– А, да, конечно, – активно кивает головой Неро. Он торопится вслед за Ви, но потом резко поворачивает обратно. – Подожди, мне надо кое-что из вещей взять.

Неро заваливается в фургон и, неловко спотыкаясь, хватает вещи. Вытаскивая один из своих рюкзаков, он заталкивает туда одежду, очень надеясь, что она чистая, и четко ощущает, как за его хаотичными перемещениями наблюдает пара внимательных глаз.

***

Отель – это трехэтажное здание, выкрашенное в белый цвет. Внутри находится огромный фонтан, но он не работает. Лестница ведет куда-то налево, но её конца не видно.

Стойка регистрации выглядит так, как будто её тщательно обыскали, собственно, как и большая часть лобби. Монитор компьютера опрокинут. Журнал регистрации разорван. Брошюры и ручки разбросаны по столешнице.

– Подозреваю, что это вполне могла быть Нико, – замечает Неро, зарабатывая тихий смешок от Ви.

Неро с усмешкой наклоняется над столом, ища хоть какой-то намёк на ключи... или что там у них открывает двери в номерах.

Наконец он находит под стопкой бумаг ключи и вытаскивает несколько, рассматривая, что на них написано, а потом скользит взглядом по лестнице.

– Итак… большинство от второго этажа. Нормально? – он смотрит на Ви, который уверенно кивает ему в ответ, потом щёлкает пальцами, и тут же у него в руке появляется, отблескивая на солнце, его трость.

– Пока ты не настаиваешь на том, чтобы побегать наперегонки, я справлюсь, – говорит он, растягивая губы в такой редкой для него улыбке. Неро ощущает, как почти неосознанно улыбается ему в ответ.

Подъем по лестнице не такой изнуряющий, как думал Неро, но он то и дело украдкой поглядывает на Ви. Одной рукой тот крепко держится за перила, другой – сжимает трость, с усилием идя по ступеням вверх. С каждый шагом он делает это всё медленнее и медленнее, выдыхая воздух сквозь зубы. Последнюю ступеньку Ви одолевает с нескрываемым вздохом облегчения и опускает вторую руку на трость, перенося свой вес на неё.

– Ви? – волнуясь, зовет его Неро.

Тот выдыхает медленно, дрожаще.

– Скажи мне, что у тебя есть ключ от одной из комнат неподалеку отсюда, – говорит совсем запыхавшийся Ви.

Неро смотрит на бирки на ключах, а потом на номера на дверях.

– Да, есть один через несколько дверей, – он показывает на одну из тех, что расположоены по правую сторону от них, – номер двести четырнадцать.

Ви следит за его рукой, потом выпрямляется и делает шаг вперед.

– Надо было просто согласиться, чтобы я донес тебя, – вставляет Неро, не сводя глаз с Ви.

– В этом нет необходимости.

Неро упрямо сопит, скептически глядя на то, как Ви едва передвигает ноги.

– Ты себе же хуже делаешь, – хмуро бросает он вслед.

– Это пройдет. Как и всё в этом мире.

Неро просто закатывает глаза.

Ви с трудом делает шаг, отрывая одну руку от трости, чтобы держаться еще и за стену. Неро поджимает губы, глядя, как дрожат у Ви колени и как белеют костяшки на руке, которой тот держит трость.

– Да блять.

Неро подходит ближе и обхватывает его рукой за талию, подставляя своё плечо, чтобы Ви мог опираться на него.

Ви сопротивляется. Они стоят на месте, Ви хмурит брови, и Неро чувствует, как он напряжен. Видит, как поджимает губы, словно собирается начать протестовать. Неро тоже нахмуривается – мол, давай, поспорь еще. Ви, с неохотой, но всё-таки подчиняется и переносит часть веса на Неро.

Теперь, когда они идут вдвоем, дело идет значительно быстрее. Ви плотнее обхватывает Неро за шею и сильнее опирается на его плечо. Только когда они доходят до нужной двери, Ви аккуратно отстраняется от него.

Неро краснеет и скрипит зубами, пытаясь совладать с ключом. Когда ему наконец удается попасть им в замочную скважину, он торопливо распахивает дверь и бегло осматривает комнату – кажется, она осталась нетронутой.

Тут довольно просторно, большое окно выходит на главную улицу, а занавески полностью зашторены. Фиолетовый свет от вывески на улице мягко проникает внутрь. По бокам от кровати скромного размера стоят тумбочки, кроме этого тут есть простой комод, диван и дверь, которая должна вести в ванную.

– Что сначала? Поспишь? – спрашивает он, глядя, как Ви медленно проходит внутрь.

– Я бы предпочел ванную, но могу…

– Я понял. Просто сиди тут, – уверенно прерывает его Неро. Он пристально, с вызовом смотрит на Ви, который в свою очередь просто устало кивает. Пройдя к кровати, он тяжело опускается на самый её край.

Перед тем, как зайти в ванную, Неро закрывает входную дверь и включает свет. Он сразу подходит к ванной, поворачивая один из вентилей. Из крана начинает литься вода. Нико не врала. Слава богу.

Он крутит вентили, сунув руку под воду, пока та не становится достаточно теплой, а потом, закупорив сток, оглядывается вокруг.

Мыло.

На полке он находит стандартный набор туалетных принадлежностей. Ему стоит добавить жидкое мыло в ванную? Это не будет странно? А не добавить мыло? Неро хмурит брови и выдавливает половину бутылочки в воду, наблюдая, как сразу же начинает образовываться пена.

Неро с волнением наблюдает, как наполняется ванная, а потом осматривает шкафчики. Полотенца. Прекрасно. Никаких дополнительных полотенец. Стоит ли поискать их в другом номере?.. И почему, черт подери, его вообще это так волнует?

Неро сидит, сгорбившись, между ванной и шкафчиками, слепо глядя на свои жалкие находки. Он поднимает голову только когда ванная наполняется почти до краёв, отключает воду и поднимается на ноги. Когда он выходит, Ви сидит на том же месте.

Он выглядит таким маленьким, плечи опущены, тело наклонено вперед. Ви сжимает пальцами одеяло, на котором сидит, а его кожа выглядит ужасно белой на контрасте с татуировками. Он поднимает голову, когда Неро подходит к нему.

– Эй, ванна готова, – говорит Неро, замечая, что у него почему-то громко стучит пульс в ушах.

Невысказанный вслух вопрос будто повисает в воздухе над ними. Он прочищает горло и, раздраженно фыркая, громко спрашивает:

– Тебе нужна помощь?

Теперь он смотрит не на Ви, а куда-то выше его головы.

Пауза затягивается, а потом Ви спокойно и тихо отвечает:

– Я был бы благодарен.

_Ох._

Ви упирается руками в кровать, пытаясь встать с неё, и Неро подхватывает его, снова обнимая рукой за талию.

– Стой, стой, я держу тебя, – успокаивает он Ви, а потом ждет, пока тот обопрется на него, чтобы вместе пойти в ванную. – Уверен, что не хочешь сначала отдохнуть?

– Нет… сначала помыться.

Неро заводит Ви в ванную и останавливается рядом с рукомойником. Ви сразу же опирается на него, он выглядит совсем уставшим и весь дрожит. Поднимает руку к завязкам на своем жилете. Дёргает за шнурок, узлы ослабляются, оголяя его живот. Ви тянет, тянет и тянет, пока плетение не распускается, оставляя шнурок болтающимся на одной из сторон, а потом ведёт плечом, чтобы жилет соскользнул с него, оголяя грудь.

Ви, кажется, даже не обращает внимания на зрителя, пристально наблюдающего за ним. Он медленно двигает пальцами на пряжке ремня – Неро смущенно отворачивается, нарочно косясь на стену.

– Ты, эм, ты будешь в порядке, если я оставлю тебя? – спрашивает он, слыша шорох ткани, скользящей по телу вниз.

Неро слышит. Слышит, как падает на пол одежда, а потом раздаётся плеск воды.

– Может, ты будешь не против составить мне компанию чуть подольше, – наконец отвечает ему Ви.

Неро рискует и бросает быстрый взгляд в его сторону, захватывая профиль Ви, замечая, что он полностью голый и какие у него длинные и худые руки и ноги. А потом Ви садится в воду и тихо стонет, стараясь улечься поудобнее.

Неро смотрит на него со смесью неуверенности и нетерпения. Он занимает себя тем, что хватает одежду Ви с пола и аккуратно, насколько может, складывает её на одной из полок. Ви, практически полностью погрузившись в воду, наблюдает за ним из-под прикрытых век.

– Неро, сядь, – шепчет он и добавляет с едва заметной улыбкой: – Я не кусаюсь.

Неро громко прочищает горло и садится на крышку унитаза. Он неловко ёрзает на своем насесте, когда ловит себя на том, что пристально смотрит на слой пены, закрывающий поверхность воды.

– Так… что именно такое этот Клипот? – рассеянно спрашивает он.

Ви погружается в воду, пока пена не касается его подбородка. Он прикрывает глаза и тихо отвечает:

– Это дерево, которое существовало еще до Преисподней. Это всего лишь тень… которая представляет собой отсутствие божественности и истинного существования. Это что-то вроде темной версии Эдемского древа во мироздании. Есть предание, что когда дерево растет, оно приносит плоды. Тот, кто съест плод с него, получит невероятную силу, но и такие же непомерные страдания.

Ви приподнимает чёрную бровь, открывая глаза и глядя на Неро.

– Ты бы съел тот плод, будь у тебя такой шанс?

Неро качает головой, поджимая губы.

– Да ну нахрен.

– Почему нет?

– Слушай, я не… – Неро на мгновение напрягается, а потом тяжело вздыхает, так, что видно, как вздымается его грудь. – Всё, что я хочу сказать, это что я прослушал достаточное количество проповедей в Ордене, чтобы понимать, что из этого ничего хорошего не выйдет, – начинает он снова с некоторой неуверенностью в голосе. – Почти уверен, что история заключается в том, какая идеальная была жизнь, а потом они откусывают кусочек от этого плода, их выгоняют из их личного рая, и они проживают остаток своей жизни в нищете. Уверен, это случится с каждым, кто съест его.

Ви задумчиво смотрит, взгляд его рассредоточен, а его мысли очевидно где-то не здесь.

– Так почему тогда ты здесь, Неро? Из-за руки? Или причина в мести?

Неро хмурит брови и качает головой.

– Чтобы остановить Уризена. Остановить это чёртово дерево, которое вытягивает жизнь из всего, что встречает на своем пути.

– Ты хочешь уничтожить Уризена, даже если это лишит тебя даже шанса на то, чтобы вернуть свою руку? – уточняет Ви, выглядя сбитым с толку одной только мыслью о таком варианте событий.

Неро вздыхает и молчит. Он не знает… Не знает, нужна ли ему рука, чтобы уничтожить врага. Чтобы сражаться и побеждать всё, что может появиться в его жизни после Уризена. Она правда нужна ему? Разве Сокрушители демонов, протезы, которые создает Нико, не могут справиться с этим? Хочет ли он на самом деле вернуть свою руку? Так долго он мечтал о том, чтобы она исчезла. Она так усложняла его жизнь… делала его навечно изгоем на Фортуне. Даже когда он принял руку, она продолжала ощущаться как что-то чужеродное. И даже если ему удастся вернуть её – где гарантия, что всё так просто станет как прежде.

_Чёрт._  
_Чёрт. Дерьмо._

Он снова вздыхает и яростно трёт лоб.

– Да. В конечном счёте, да, – отвечает в итоге он, размышляя над своими словами, будто они не из его рта вылетели. – Потому что это не так уж и важно.

Ви садится, прислоняясь к тому борту ванной, что ближе к Неро, и смотрит на него, хмурясь так, что между бровей образуется морщинка.

– Эта рука дает великую силу. Ту, что не несёт в себе таких серьезных последствий, как плоды Клипота, – рассуждает он. – Неужели ты отказался бы от такого?

Неро понимающе кивает. Ему придется прилагать больше усилий без второй руки, зависеть от протезов Нико и надеяться, что те не сломаются в самый неподходящий момент. Мысли Неро предательски перетекают к тому случаю, в лаборатории Ангуса, на Фортуне. К тому пьянящему ощущению силы, которую он почувствовал, когда Ямато попал к нему в руки.

Неро мягко выдыхает, решительно качая головой.

– Что эта великая сила дала тому, кто ею обладал, кроме дерьма, разрушающего всё вокруг?

– Но она может помочь защитить тех, кто тебе дорог, – отвечает ему Ви, странным образом будто настаивая на чем-то.

Неро зарывается пальцами в волосы, почесывая голову.

– Скажу честно, Ви. Каждый раз, когда кто-то сталкивался с какой-то «великой силой», единственное, что я видел, – это то, что сила причиняет боль всем, кто рядом и самому её «владельцу». Такая сила никому не помогает.

Ви не отвечает.

Он остается неподвижным и только заметно хмурится, тщательно обдумывая слова Неро. Ви находит взглядом его лицо и всматривается в него со слегка приоткрытым ртом. Постепенно задумчивость покидает его, судя по всему, Ви принял какое-то решение. Он снова откидывается спиной на ванну.

– Несмотря на всю дерзость твоего характера, твои принципы… восхищают, – Ви говорит это мягким голосом, и похоже, что он просто размышляет вслух.

Неро не может понять наверняка: Ви каким-то образом впечатлен этими его принципами или сожалеет о них.

Ви тихо хмыкает, поднимая из воды мокрую руку, тянется к маленькой бутылочке с шампунем и медленно открывает колпачок. Неро сам не замечает, как встает со своего места и опускается на колени перед ванной, инстинктивно желая взять всё в свои руки. Сила привычки. Он осторожно забирает шампунь из рук Ви.

Тот бормочет невнятное «спасибо», складывает руки чашечкой и зачерпывает воду, чтобы намочить голову. Когда Неро наконец удается кое-как выдавить шампунь себе на ладонь, он наклоняется немного вперед и массажным движением втирает его в волосы Ви. Он чувствует себя нелепо, но Ви выглядит очень довольным, сидя с полуприкрытыми глазами.

– Если бы дело дошло до этого, я бы поступил иначе, – признаётся Ви. – Не потому что моё решение правильное, просто оно легче… и более эгоистичное.

Неро смотрит на его лицо, а потом возвращается к своему занятию. Его сердце, кажется, решило пробить своим стуком барабанные перепонки.

– Звучит так, будто ты недооцениваешь себя, – бормочет он.

Ви пожимает плечами и грустно улыбается.

– Слабые люди зачастую поддаются искушению, что обещает великую силу.

– Ты не слабый человек, Ви, – упрямо отрезает Неро, тут же жалея о том, что его слова прозвучали слишком резко.

Ви открывает глаза, недоверчиво глядя на Неро, но тот приказывает ему снова их закрыть:

– Шампунь попадет.

– Наверное, ты не особенно обращал внимание. Я слаб, Неро. Вот он я, сижу в ванной, неспособный даже сам себя помыть, – сухо замечает Ви.

Неро хмыкает, опускает руку в воду, набирая как можно больше, и обмывает волосы Ви. Тот понимает намёк и делает то же самое.

– Серьезно? А выглядит так, будто ты умный засранец смог убедить дурачка-меня оказать тебе бесплатные СПА-услуги, – подкалывает его Неро.

Это вызывает самый настоящий, искренний смех у Ви. Он звучит хрипло и совсем непривычно, но… от него тепло. Этот смех оставляет после себя окутывающую Неро волну жара, который захлёстывает его грудь и оседает где-то в животе. Ви сидит с мокрыми волосами, прилипшими к лицу, и Неро замечает, как усталость, буквально на мгновение, но покидает его лицо.

Внезапно Неро подаётся вперед и быстро целует Ви в щёку – неловкий, больше похожий на клевок сухими губами, этот поцелуй больше попадает по мокрым волосам Ви, чем на его кожу.

Неро смотрит на Ви, нервничая. Смех Ви, как и его улыбка, угасают.

Ви сжимает края ванной и на дрожащих руках приподнимает себя так, что верхняя часть его тела уже не скрывается под водой. Он одной рукой дотягивается до Неро и берет его за воротник куртки. Ви аккуратно тянет его, и Неро поддается. Ошеломив самого себя своим поступком, он может только смотреть, не отводя глаз от Ви. Тот притягивает его ближе, и Неро приходится прикрыть глаза, затаив дыхание. Его губы обдает горячим дыханием, за которым следует медленный и удивительно нежный поцелуй, который заставляет Неро прильнуть к этому прикосновению.

Ви отстраняется, а Неро чуть не падает в ванну, потянувшись за его губами, но тут же поспешно осаждает себя. Он чувствует, как горят щёки и шея, и как всё тело будто пульсирует в такт бешено бьющемуся сердцу. Выражение на лице Ви абсолютно нечитаемо, и…

_Чёрт. Вот чёрт. Скажи же что-нибудь._

– Прости, – выпаливает Неро в панике.

Ви качает головой и улыбается.

– Не извиняйся. «Те, кто сдерживают своё желание, поступают так лишь потому, что их желание в достаточной мере слабо, чтобы его сдерживать»* Ты не создаешь впечатление кого-то… кого можно сдержать, – последние слова слетают с его языка низким, хриплым мурлыканием.

Неро чувствует, как новая волна тепла распространяется по телу, и как мурашки бегут по рукам и спине. Он снова склоняется ближе, получив поддержку словами Ви, и прижимается приоткрытыми губами к губам Ви. Тот мягким, влажным ртом целует его в ответ. Это ощущение заставляет Неро застонать и потянуться наощупь, чтобы прикоснуться наконец к Ви… кажется, он находит пальцами его шею. Следующий поцелуй выходит небрежным. Он попадает куда-то рядом с уголком рта, и Ви помогает ему, просто наклонив немного подбородок, чтобы снова соединиться губами. Неро стонет в благодарности, сильнее вжимаясь в него.

Неро первым отстраняется, шумно дыша. Нижняя губа Ви восхитительно блестит от слюны. Он удовлетворенно мычит и поворачивается в Неро спиной, прежде чем ему удается притянуть его за новым поцелуем.

– Ты еще не всю работу проделал, Неро, – спокойно напоминает ему Ви, указывая на остальные банные принадлежности.

Это заставляет Неро тихо засмеяться.

– Вот видишь, я знал, что меня просто вокруг пальца обвели, – поддразнивает он Ви и тянется за аккуратно завернутым кусочком мыла.

На этот раз Ви не смеется. 

***

Ви спит три дня подряд.

В позаимствованной майке и спортивных штанах он лежит, зарывшись в несколько слоёв простыней и одеял. Его татуировки плавно перетекают по оголенным участкам кожи. Похожие на ленивые волны, они скользят по его расслабленному лицу, а потом исчезают под тканью. У Ви ото сна разрумянились щёки, а рот слегка приоткрыт. В целом, он уже выглядит лучше и более здоровым. Но, несмотря на эти небольшие признаки улучшения, Неро засиживается в его комнате или просто заходит как можно чаще, начиная с самого первого дня.

Он не уверен, стоит ли уже разбудить Ви или просто дать ему возможность поспать столько, сколько нужно. Спать так долго – это вообще нормально?

Неро аккуратно сложил всё свое снаряжение и вещи в смежном номере, а сам устроился под дверью Ви. Он часами беспокойно вышагивает по коридору, а потом всё-таки осторожно заглядывает в комнату. Когда ему надоедает до чёртиков сверлить взглядом череду одинаковых дверей – Неро присаживается там же, у входа в номер Ви.

Он настораживается, слыша малейший признак кашля из его комнаты. Хриплый и долгий вздох. При малейшем признаке того, что Ви испытывает какой-то дискомфорт, Неро подрывается на ноги и открывает дверь. Там всегда всё нормально. Ви просто громко сопит после каждого такого случая, потом укладывается удобнее и снова погружается в глубокий сон. Всегда всё оказывается в порядке, но…

_Чёрт побери, да успокойся уже._

Нико вообще не переживает на этот счёт.

– Дай человеку выспаться, – говорит она, крутясь у коробки с хлопьями, которую стащила из кухни отеля, – подумай лучше о том, чтобы самому поспать хоть немного. Ты хреново выглядишь.

Совет, который он просто пропускает мимо ушей. Неро пытался спать, правда, но только напротив двери в номер Ви. Он чуть ли не ухо прикладывал к стене, чтобы позволить себе закрыть глаза.

Около семи часов вечера он дёргается, выплывая из жалкого подобия сна. Что-то толкает его в лодыжку.

Неро трёт глаза, слепо щурится, приоткрыв один, и смотрит наверх. Ви стоит рядом с ним, его майка перекрутилась на талии, а волосы взъерошены после сна. Неро пялится на майку – его майку – и то, как она свисает с худых плеч. Ви рассматривает его сонным взглядом, и его губы слегка изгибаются.  
– Ты вообще спал? 

Неро качает головой.

Ви жестом указывает на номер рядом со своим.

– Твой?

Неро кивает.

– Идем.

Неро продолжает сидеть на полу, глядя на Ви. Он приходит в себя и начинает шевелиться только когда Ви, с заплетающимися от долгого сна конечностями, проходит в его номер. Неро цепляется рукой за стену, помогая себе встать на ноги, а потом следует за Ви в комнату, где единственным освещением служит фиолетовый свет от неоновой вывески на улице.

Ви подходит неразостланной кровати и отодвигает покрывало. Он выглядит абсолютно неземным в этой комнате, где тени и свет переплетаются причудливыми оттенками на его лице.

Неро закрывает за собой дверь. Он слышит, как его сердце колотится о грудную клетку.

Ви, закончив с подготовкой спального места, остается стоять рядом с кроватью, а потом прижимает ладонь, проводит пальцами по подушке и молча подзывает его кивком головы.

Неро широко распахивает глаза, а его ноги двигаются сами по себе. Он опускается на край кровати и задерживает дыхание, когда Ви присаживается на корточки перед его ногами. Неро чувствует, как у него поджимаются пальцы в ботинках и как оглушающий жар вспыхивает в животе. Он смотрит на голову Ви, одновременно испытывая желание поцеловать его прямо в макушку, в то местечко, где сверкает белая кожа, и зарыться в волосы на затылке пальцами, пропуская между ними спутанные пряди…

Ви двигается, но лишь для того, чтобы расшнуровать его ботинки. Он быстро расправляется со шнурками, а Неро слышит, как они скользят и постукивают о кожу, и вспоминает, что нужно дышать. Первый ботинок готов, Ви снимает его аккуратно с ноги и берется за второй.

– Тебе не обязательно делать это, – бормочет Неро, немного смущенный, и кладет руку себе на бедро.

Ви пожимает плечами, осторожно снимая второй ботинок.

Это довольно мучительно – ощущать, как его пальцы задерживаются на лодыжке Неро, и то, как холодна его кожа по сравнению с пылающим телом Неро.

– Ты себя лучше чувствуешь? – напряженно спрашивает он.

Ви кивает, поднимает взгляд и коротко улыбается.

– Значительно. Мне действительно был нужен отдых. А сейчас тебе самому пора об этом подумать, – замечает Ви, опирается на его левое бедро, помогая себе подняться. И остается стоять между его ног, не убирая руки. Так невозможно близко. Ви пахнет кострами и чем-то, что заставляет Неро вспомнить о… ладане, который поджигали в соборах Ордена. Это приятно, настолько, что он неосознанно льнёт ближе к Ви.

Ви приподнимает бровь, ожидая ответ.

– Я мо… не могу заснуть, – Неро путается в словах, ему кажется, что у него во рту распух язык.

Если честно, даже если и была какая-то надежда на возможный сон, она разбита. Его сердце грохочет в ушах, а кожа пылает – всё существо Неро будто сфокусировалось на руке Ви, которая сжимает его бедро. В голове громко звучат слова Ви: «Те, кто сдерживают своё желание, поступают так лишь потому, что их желание в достаточной мере слабо, чтобы его сдерживать». Проклятие и искушение. Громкое и неотступное.

 _Блять. Просто… сделай уже что-нибудь._  
  
– Есть какие-нибудь… предложения? – Неро пытается во флирт, но вместо этого ему кажется, что слова царапают его глотку.

Ви опускает взгляд, раздражающе спокойный, несмотря на то, что происходит.

– Я слышал, считать овец довольно полезная штука… 

Неро готов поклясться, что под этими словами скрывается какой-то бесячий вызов.

– Ну ты и засранец, – фыркает он и хватает Ви за ворот майки, притягивая к себе. Он чувствует самодовольную улыбку на его губах, когда прижимается к ним своими. Неро для верности так крепко целует его, что чувствует, как почти до боли вжимаются их носы.

Они целуются неловко, смазано, и Неро этого мало, мало легкого прикосновения губ Ви, руки которого блуждают по его животу, пальцы сжимают кожу, а потом скользят вверх. Ви обхватывает его за шею руками, льнёт ближе, ёрзая, чтобы усесться к нему на колени. Неро стонет от давления бедер, что вжимаются в явный бугор на его штанах. Он скользит рукой по бедру Ви, неуверенный, придвинуть его еще ближе к себе или оттолкнуть. И просто оставляет, как есть, сжимая пальцы на чужом теле.

Ви обхватывает его затылок пальцами, не давая ему приблизиться, и это странно и… властно. Он прижимает язык к его рту, и Неро забывает дышать. Всё его тело покрывается мурашками, когда он чувствует, как Ви кончиком языка обрисовывает контур его губ. Неро отдает ему это. Отдает контроль. Позволяет вести. Руководить, пока Неро не ощущает себя опустошенным, пока из его горла не вырывается низкий скулеж подчинения.

Они почти не двигаются, заключив друг друга в тесные объятия, пока Ви не отпускает его из поцелуя. Он захватывает губами его подбородок, и Неро послушно откидывает голову, давая доступ к шее. Ви целует его в кадык, двигает бедрами, сталкиваясь с его. Нет никаких шансов, что Неро неправильно интерпретирует твердую выпуклость у Ви в штанах, когда тот прижимается к его животу.

Где-то глубоко внутри ему кажется, что это плохая идея, потому что слишком много взвалено на его плечи. На плечи Ви. Слишком много дерьма, с которым им нужно разобраться. И наверное… Может, это всего лишь обычное сексуальное влечение. Они слишком много времени в пути, вот и всё. Это ничего не значит…

Ви утыкается носом в его горло, а потом прикусывает кожу на изгибе шеи.

Неро толкается в него бёдрами, потом снова и снова, остро ощущая, как его член вжимается Ви в задницу. Неро стонет от восхитительного давления.

 _Да пошло оно всё… Просто пошло оно всё нахрен._  
  
Он внезапно падает спиной на кровать, а Ви сидит на нём и продолжает впиваться губами в его кадык. Он сжимает нежную кожу зубами, а потом прикасается губами к оставленным отпечаткам. Неро не может сдержать стоны, пока укладывается полностью на кровать, не прекращая толкаться бёдрами в Ви.

– Об этом есть одна легенда, – начинает говорить Ви, оставляет еще один поцелуй на его кадыке, а потом приподнимается, садясь ровно. Свет, проникающий в комнату, оттеняет его левую сторону мерцающим фиолетовым блеском. Ви мягко скользит пальцем по своему выступающему кадыку, а Неро следит за каждым его движением голодным взглядом. – Говорят, что когда Адам взял у Евы яблоко и откусил от него, кусочек застрял у него в горле. На краткий момент ужас от осознания того, что он совершил, мелькнул у него в глазах, пока он, шокированный, не смог проглотить этот кусочек, – заканчивает рассказ Ви, и делает он это таким хриплым томным голосом, что Неро плавится от его звучания.

Чёрт. Он долго не продержится. Неро уже чувствует, как обильно выделяется смазка, оставляя мокрое пятно на боксерах. Член неудобно зажат в штанах, а сверху на него давит Ви.

Который в этот момент сжимает край своей майки и тянет её вверх, чтобы снять окончательно. Неро тут же прикасается к голой коже, мозолистыми пальцами поглаживая Ви по животу. Его затуманенный разум не может придумать себе оправдание, так что он просто позволяет себе жадно трогать Ви. Он прослеживает пальцами изменяющиеся завитки татуировки, украшающей его торс. Выступающие, четкие линии рёбер, на которых рука Неро замедляется. Он про себя пересчитывает их все, а потом обхватывает Ви за шею и притягивает к себе, впиваясь в его губы требовательным поцелуем. Словно это может решить каким-то образом проблему.

Ви тихо смеется прямо в его рот.

– Я в порядке.

Неро несогласно ворчит и опускает руку, чтобы сжать Ви за бедро и перевернуть его на спину. Ви снова смеется, расслабленно откидываясь на кровать, а Неро оставляет лёгкие поцелуи на его груди. Странно, но это выглядит так, будто он извиняется. И достаточно для того, чтобы Ви запустил пальцы в его короткие волосы, слегка царапая кожу головы.

– Я в порядке, – уверяет он, уже немного тише.

Его слова упрямо игнорируются. Неро продолжает свою дорожку из поцелуев, опускаясь вниз по животу, останавливаясь, когда его губы оказываются у линии резинки одолженных им же штанов. Он отчетливо видит через ткань очертания члена Ви. Ощущает безумный ток крови, толчками бегущей по венам, оглушающий его до такой степени, что весь мир вокруг исчезает.

_Блять…_

Он цепляет пальцами резинку и тянет. Штаны немного застревают, встречая небольшое сопротивление, но постепенно соскальзывают ниже, открывая выступающие вены у бедренных косточек а потом и изгиб напряженного члена.

Неро чувствует, как горят его щёки, и ему нужно убрать руку от талии Ви, чтобы опереться ею о постель. В штанах почти больно от напряжения, и… 

– Чёрт, – выдыхает он, выравниваясь на коленях, и тянется к своему члену, сжимая его через одежду. Рука Ви соскальзывает с его головы, безвольно падая на живот.

– Покажи мне, – произносит Ви, и тело Неро дёргается от звука его голоса, а дыхание сбивается.

Ви гладит себя рукой, опускаясь ниже и скользя по своему члену, соблазняя. Неро заставляет себя отвернуться, неловко торопясь расстегнуть штаны одной рукой. Ви не предлагает помощи, Неро лишь видит боковым зрением, как бесстыже скользят его пальцы по всей длине от головки к основанию.

 _Блять, блять, блять… да расстегнись ты уже, тупой кусок дерьма…_  
  
Наконец, ему удается справиться с пуговицей и дёрнуть молнию вниз, чтобы тут же приспустить штаны вместе с боксерами и достать член. Он снова смотрит на Ви – только на секунду – чтобы увидеть, что тот наблюдает за ним снизу вверх, сжав губы так, будто пытается не выдать какой-то секрет. Неро даже не может предупредить его, рука делает всего пару движений, и он кончает, изливаясь и не успевая подставить ладонь. Он стонет, сжимая головку, и едва ли замечает, что заливает спермой Ви.

В комнате мало что можно рассмотреть из-за плохого освещения, но капли на животе Ви и его бёдрах Неро видит очень хорошо. Самого Ви это не особо беспокоит, он продолжает легкими прикосновениями оглаживать себя. Неро двигается, не совсем понимая, что собирается делать, и стараясь вернуть ясность помутнённому от оргазма рассудку. Он опускает голову и прикасается губами к члену Ви, лижет головку, а рукой, наскоро обтерев её о простыню, хватает Ви за ногу, чтобы восстановить равновесие.

Ви говорит ему что-то, что он не может разобрать, зато Неро видит, как подрагивает его живот, и чувствует, как Ви снова хватает его за волосы. Неро обхватывает губами член, стараясь взять поглубже и судорожно пытаясь вспомнить всё, что видел когда-либо в порно и всяких журналах. Он ощущает тяжесть на языке, старательно сосёт, чувствуя, как слюна струйкой вытекает из уголка его рта. Рука тихо сжимает его волосы, когда Неро случайно цепляет зубами чувствительную плоть, и он слышит напряженное «давай без зубов».

Тогда он двигается медленнее, наблюдая, как блестит его слюна, смешанная со смазкой Ви. Он старается вбирать член глубже, но челюсть болит, а горло сжимается в панике, когда Ви толкается вперед. Неро сглатывает набежавшую слюну и зарабатывает гортанный стон, после чего отстраняется с влажным звуком и облизывает член по всей длине. Ви присоединяется к нему рукой и скользит ею вниз, обхватывая за основание.

– Открой рот, – просит он, и Неро с неподдельным желанием повинуется. Он располагается так, что нижняя губа упирается во влажную головку. Ви водит рукой, доводя себя до оргазма, а второй продолжает цепляться за его волосы. В тусклом фиолетовом освещении, замерев с открытым ртом, Неро наблюдает за Ви, который смотрит за собственной рукой. Он едва улавливает тот момент, когда Ви кончает, внезапно сжимая пальцы в его волосах, и только чувствует, как что-то тёплое попадает ему в рот и капает на язык. Ви слабо стонет, и Неро, проглатывая чужую сперму, удовлетворенно вторит ему.

– Иди ко мне, – слышит он голос Ви и перемещается вверх. Неро хочет поцеловать его, но не уверен, что стоит это делать после всего. Так что он просто ложится рядом с Ви, который продолжает гладить его по голове и лениво зарываться пальцами в волосы. Неро не совсем удобно лежать головой на костлявой руке Ви, но это… приятно. Так что он не двигается, глубоко дыша и ощущая их смешанный запах.

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Неро на секунду задумывается, ощущая липкую плёнку на ладони.

– Нет, сначала всё-таки душ, – качает он головой, но вставать не спешит.

**Author's Note:**

> *цит. У.Блейк


End file.
